Comatose
by SonadowLuva280
Summary: What happens when Axel catches Roxas singing?AkuRoku


This is my first fanfic EVAH so please dont hate me...this song reminded me of Sonadow but then again i'm not good at making fanfics that include sonadow but i wanted to try Akuroku at least once so here it is...Enjoy!

"i hate feeling like this,i'm so tired of trying to fight this," Axel heard from a cute blond's room,he silently opened Roxas's bedroom door and found him singing to a song that was blasting out of his earphones that connected to his red and blueish green(get it?Roxas's eye color and Axel's eye color?)ipod and surprisingly...Roxas sang had this crush on Roxas for awhile and was frightened that Roxas would laugh and tell everybody and make fun of him."I'm asleep and all I dream of...is waking to you!","Is he talking about me?that would be awesome!Least likely though...he would never like me...oh well...it doesn't hurt to dream..."Axel thought in his perverted mind...he wanted him so badly,he'd do anything just to get a glimpse at him."Tell me that you will listen,your touch is what i'm the more i hide i realize,i'm slowly losing you!","I want him so badly...i guess i have to face the facts that Axel,my beloved Axel will never love me the way i love him...doesn't hurt to dream though..."Roxas thought in his mind with a smirk at the end."Comatose...I'll never wake up without an overdose of you!I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe 'Less I feel you next to me You take the pain I feel Waking up to you never felt so real!"Roxas sang with his eyes still shut."This is for you my beloved Axel" Axel heard Roxas say out loud by never felt more happier in his life,"Me?He actualy loves me too?This is awesomeness!No...there is NO word in this galaxy of galaxys that can define this...this...feeling that i'm feeling."Waking up to you never felt so real!","Why do i like this song so much?Just because it reminds me of Axel?Because i feel...happy and free when i sing?i don't know..."Roxas thought."Should i go up to him and just say "i love you" and kiss him if he doesn't reject my hug?Na...too wierd...i don't know...i know he loves me which is awesomeness...but just how do i tell him?" Axel thought in his very,very,VERY perverted mind."I hate living without you,Dead wrong to ever doubt you,But my demons lay in waiting tempting me away!Oh, how I adore you Oh, how I thirst for you,Oh, how I need ,i'll never wake up without an overdose of you!I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe,'Less I feel you next to me,You take the pain I feel,Waking up to you never felt so real!I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream,'Cause my dreams don't comfort me,The way you make me feel,Waking up to you never felt so real!Breathing life, waking up,My eyes open up!" Roxas continuted to sing and soon started to blush."Comatose,I'll never wake up without an overdose of you!I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe,'Less I feel you next to me,You take the pain I feel Waking up to you never felt so real!I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream 'Cause my dreams don't comfort me,The way you make me feel,Waking up to you never felt so real!  
Oh, how I adore you Waking up to you never felt so real!  
Oh, how I thirst for you Waking up to you never felt so real,  
Oh, how I adore you,  
The way you make me feel,  
Waking up to you never felt so re...hmph HMPH!"Roxas sang till a mysterious person snuck up and kissed him(I wonder who that could be?)out of the blue...Roxas couldn't say he didn't enjoy it but it felt so good and he felt it was finally gave in and kissed back and finally opened his eyes to reveal that the mysterious person was Axel!Roxas pushed Axel back in surprisement,"what the crap?Do..Do you love...me Axel?" Roxas asked,"Depends...do you?'Cause either way i do..."Axel responded in a voice that Roxas had never heard before,"Axel...i do love you!"Roxas said while jumping out of his chair to wrap his hands around Axel's neck and passionitly kissed Axel which no doubt Axel gave in."Hey Roxas can you do some...HOLY CRAP!"Vexen asked and screamed at the immeditly pushed Roxas away and begged Vexen not to tell anyone.

-Fifteen Min. later-

"Thank you..."Vexen said while playing with the 500 munny he had."That was all the munny we had too..."Axel said with sadness,"Oh come on...i know what 'il make you happy again."Roxas said while jumping on Axel and madeout with him."All better?" Roxas asked,"Yes,very much...wanna go out sometime let's say...7:30...tonight?"Axel asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head."I'd love to."Roxas responded.

THE END!By the way the song Roxas sang was Comatose by you;)! 


End file.
